With reference to FIGS. 1-3, in conventional motors, one of a number of endplates is selected to take-up a gap between an end of a shaft 12 and the endplay pocket on gearhousing 14. As shown in FIG. 1, endplay plates 10 vary in thickness by 0.1 mm. FIG. 2 shows a 2 mm endplay plate 10 being used in a gear housing 14, while FIG. 3 show a 2.8 mm endplay plate 10 being used to take-up a gap between an end of a shaft 12 and the pocket on the gearhousing 14. Visual inspection is done to optimize the gap and the correct thickness endplay plate 10 is picked up via automation to meet the constant endplay plate gap of between 0.02-0.20 mm. Disadvantages of this configuration include the requirement of providing numerous parts (endplay plates) with different thickness. In addition, a constant process check is needed to select the optimum endplay plate 10 based on the gap between the end of the shaft 12 and endplay plate 10.
Due to using such endplay plates 10, conventional motors require an odd-shaped coverplate that requires numerous iterations to complete an interference fit between the coverplate and gear housing.
There is a need to provide a single endplay structure that can take-up a gap between the endplay structure and an end of a shaft of the motor.